Déclaration
by Joey Rae
Summary: Si je n'avais que des mots à te dire ce seraient ceux-là... Si je devais te dire Je T'aime se serait comme ça ... Si j'avais juste une lettre à te donner ce serait celle-ci ..
1. Je vais me battre pour toi

_**Déclaration**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**On m'a dit un jour, que l'espoir était pour les faibles, car c'est comme croire aux miracles. **_

_**Alors que dans la vie, il faut se battre si l'on veut quelque chose … **_

* * *

**Mais aujourd'hui, je ne sais plus …**

**Dois-je espérer ou me battre encore et toujours pour obtenir ce que je veux ? **

**Je n'arrive pas à me décider … **

**D'un coté, si j'espère, je me dirais à la fin que, ce n'était pas ma destinée, tu n'étais pas ma destinée, d'une certaine manière, ça ne devait pas m'arriver et puis tan pis. Enfaite dans ce cas là, je ne m'implique pas, m'enfermant dans l'espoir, pensant que celui-ci ferait tout à ma place. **

**Et de l'autre, en me battant, il y a toujours cette peur de ne pas bien faire, de ne pas te plaire, cette peur de l'échec final et cuisant. **

**Et si j'échouai, qu'elle serait mon excuse ? **

**Je n'en aurais aucune. Car cela voudrai dire que je suis un faible, que je ne me suis pas battu assez fort, que malgré tous les efforts du monde, tu resteras inaccessible pour moi, que je ne suis et ne serais jamais assez bien pour toi.**

**Il est vrai que j'ai mes défauts, il est vrai aussi que je ne suis pas parfait. **

**Mais est-ce vraiment de ma faute ? **

**Je ne crois pas, non. Tu sais enfaite, tu es mon seul amour, tu es celui pour lequel, je tuerais. Tu es celui pour qui, j'abandonnerais tout. Simplement, tu es celui que, j'aimerais à jamais. Il est vrai, que mes sentiments sont forts, peut-être trop, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de croire qu'il y a peut être une chance que pour toi, j'existe dans ton cœur. Je me trompe peut-être aussi. J'ai peur de ça. De cet ignorance, le faîte de ne pas savoir m'effraie.**

**Crois pas aussi que, comme tu es mon premier amour et aussi le seul, ceci est juste un rêve de gamin, que je ne sais pas ce que c'est. **

**Enfaite si, je ne sais pas vraiment, l'amour est si grand, que c'est difficile à définir. N'est-ce pas ?**

**Pour moi, l'amour, c'est tout donner, tout en entier, sans rien garder. **

**Pour moi, l'amour, c'est vivre pour lui, jour et nuit, et sans interdit. **

**Pour moi, l'amour, c'est tout pardonner jusqu'à nous blesser, et faire comme si rien n'était **

**Pour moi, l'amour, c'est changer, renier ce que l'on est, juste pour la personne aimée.**

**Enfaite aimer est un sentiment que l'on ne contrôle pas vraiment.**

**Je crois que j'ai oublier de dire qu'aimer, c'est trop stressant, l'on ressent beaucoup trop de sentiments, souvent décevant !**

**J'ai besoin de croire que nous deux peut vraiment marcher. Je ne sais pas si j'ai fait le bon choix, mais j'espère juste qu'au final, ceci te parviendra … **

**Je ne sais même pas si j'aurais le courage de te l'envoyer. Je ne sais même pas, si au final, j'aurais la force de mettre mon prénom à la fin de cette lettre.**

**J'ai peur, mais je crois te l'avoir déjà dis. **

**Mes sentiments me font peur, cela je ne te l'ai pas dis. **

**C'est bête à dire, mais, tu es le soleil de mes ténèbres. Tu es ce que je ne suis pas. Tu es mon opposé et tu me complètes.**

**C'est un peu cliché de dire sa, je trouve.**

**Te comparer au soleil, je suis sûr que beaucoup de monde l'a déjà fait. Je manque un peu d'originalité. **

**Tu te rend compte que juste en écrivant cette lettre, je stresse comme un fou, alors imagine moi, comment j'aurais stressé, en te regardant droit dans les yeux, pour te dire seulement trois mots : **

**J e t ' a i m e !**

**Je n'arrive même pas à l'écrire convenablement.**

**Il me faut du temps, je crois. **

**Les déclarations enflammés ne sont pas vraiment mon genre. Je ne sais pas non plus comment exprimer mes sentiments. Je suis un incapable.**

**Je vais te faire une confidence, tu es ma raison de vivre.**

**Même là, je ne suis pas fier de ce que je viens d'écrire, sa manque toujours d'originalité. Mais il n'y a pas plus simple pour décrire ce que tu représentes pour moi.**

**Je veux écrire une chose, au moins, à la hauteur de ta personnalité. **

**Vue que tu es une personne pas banale pour moi, je vais écrire une phrase à la hauteur de mes sentiments, enfin je vais essayer. C'est si dure.**

**Je vais juste te dire que, si j'ai juste une personne qui m'est destinée, ce serait bien si c'était toi. Et si tu n'as pas une personne que tu as pris l'habitude d'aimer, je veux dépasser cette position. Je veux te rencontrer, même si la nuit devient douloureuse. Peu importe le futur qui peut venir, tu es mon unique destiné.**

**J'ai honte, j'ai l'impression de dire que de la m**** !**

**C'est bon, je suis sérieux, pas que toute ma lettre soit une rigolade, tu es mon ami, et je te dois la vérité, non ?**

**Donc je me lance … **

**Toi et moi, on est ami d'enfance, n'est-ce pas ? **

**Comme on se connait depuis longtemps, je croyais que notre relation ne changerait jamais … Qu'on serait toujours ensemble … Mais après que tu sortes avec cette fille, j'ai compris que l'absolu n'existait pas et que les choses pouvait changer avec le temps. Alors même si ont s'est disputés assez souvent, voir tout le temps, même si tu es loin de moi, et que je ne suis pas la personne que tu aimes. Je ne connais pas tes sentiments mais je dois te le dire maintenant … Je t'aime Naruto.**

**Depuis longtemps, je voulais te le dire et maintenant c'est fait.**

**Je ne peux revenir en arrière. **

**Cette fille m'a marqué, je ne sais pas si c'est sa qui m'a fait prendre conscience que, mes sentiments ne doivent plus être un secret. Il est possible que je fasse une erreur, seul toi, peut me le dire. Je me perds sur ce que je te dit enfaite. Tout ce mélange dans ma tête. Je ne suis pas très fort avec les mots.**

**Mais saches une chose, une seule que tu devras retenir sur moi, le reste importe peu. Je veux juste que tu souviennes de cette phrase : **

**« JE VAIS ME BATTRE POUR TOI, CAR J'AI L'AUDACE DE PRETENDRE T'AIMER ! »**

* * *

_**Sasuke Uchiwa**_

_**L'amoureux**_


	2. Rattrape moi

**Déclaration**

* * *

_**Dis moi que les rêves ne sont pas des mirages qui s'évanouissent quand on croit les étreindre...**_

**Je te dois la vérité … Mais là c'est si dur … **

**Mes sentiments … A croire que j'y ai même, un jour, réfléchie. Mais il paraît que pour chaque être qui vit dans ce monde, il existe un autre qui lui correspond. Que c'est deux êtres s'appartiennent l'un à l'autre. Qu'ils se rencontrent, aussitôt ils se reconnaissent, chacun possède la clé de l'autre. Mais est-ce notre cas ? Sinon nous serions déjà ensemble, tu ne penses pas …?**

**Moi, j'en sais rien. **

**Tu dis avoir peur de tes sentiments … Et bien que dirais tu si je te disais que c'est de ta peur que moi j'ai peur ?**

**Laisse moi t'expliquer, tu as peur de tes sentiments -nies le pas, tu me la dis- et ben moi j'ai peur de ta peur. J'ai peur que tu m'aimes trop fort, qu'au final, j'ai cette clé et que tu ne possèdes pas la mienne. Ceux là voudrait aussi dire que j'aurais ta vie entre les mains, et ça je ne le supporterait pas. Savoir qu'une seule phrase de moi pourrait changeait ta vie en bien ou en mal, c'est un fardeau trop gros pour moi. C'est me donner un trop grand pouvoir.**

**Tu vas te battre pour moi … Je devrais le prendre comment ?**

**C'est bien mignon de dire ça, mais, en serais-tu vraiment capable ? Toute cette concurrence, la supporteras-tu ? Oui, je ne suis pas un homme facile, et tu devrais le savoir depuis tout le temps que l'on ce connait.**

**Non, mais tu es beaucoup trop sensible. Rappelles toi qui te défendait à l'école ? Je te donne juste un indice, ce n'était pas toi. **

**En plus dans tout sa, je suis ton première amour. Et le seul. Et moi, bête comme je suis je n'ai rien remarqué. Ton cœur de glace à fondu et il ne bat que pour moi. Te dire que je n'en veux pas, je ne pourrais pas. Parce que ce serait mentir.**

**Désolé parce que je t'ai mentis et depuis longtemps. Mes sentiments je les connais et que trop, mais avant laisses moi te dire ce que j'ai enfermé au fond de moi, au tréfonds de mon cœur … Juste pas peur de te perdre, juste pour te garder egoïstement près de moi ...**

**Hinata, c'est le nom de la fille avec lequel je suis. Hinata me dit qu'elle m'aime. Hinata n'a pas besoin t'attendre de savoir que je sois avec quelqu'un d'autre pour me dire qu'elle m'aime comme deux et deux font cinq ou six ou sept. Hinata me dit qu'elle m'a choisi, entre mille, entre tous. Comme un arbre est choisi de la foudre, elle m'a choisit. Et pourquoi devrais-je tout quitter pour toi ? **

**Dis moi, pourquoi ?**

**Parce que ta main a besoin de la mienne, pour parcourir la vie ? Que tes yeux ont besoin de mes yeux, pour parcourir tout l'étendu de l'horizon ? Juste parce que ton cœur a besoin du mien, pour rythmer l'élan de nos cœurs ?**

**Et qu'est-ce qui te fais croire même que j'aurais pu y songer ?**

**Imagine, juste deux minutes, que je sois heureux avec cette fille, que peut-être je l'aimais, que peut-être je voulais faire ma vie avec elle. Et toi, tu ne trouves pas mieux que de tout gâcher … Avec ta lettre, parce que oui, maintenant tout change. **

**Je vais te raconter une histoire, tu pourras comprendre alors … **

**Il y avait un garçon, un jeune garçon. Il avait un meilleur ami, celui-ci était magnifique. Le jeune garçon aurait tout fait pour lui. Ce jeune garçon appelons le Rasengan. Bref, Rasengan était un peu bête mais il était fidèle. Donc il resta fidèle à son ami. **

**Il s'enferma carrément dans un monde où son ami était le soleil autour duquel il gravitait. C'était assez malsain au final, car son ami, ne ressentait pas vraiment la même chose, où ne s'en rendit pas compte avant, vue la lettre que Rasengan venait de recevoir après autant de temps. **

**Et l'ami de Rasengan, après une dispute, lui dit un tas de méchanceté pour avoir un peu de liberté. Il lui dit carrément de lui foutre la paix. Et comme je le dis plus haut, Rasengan ferait n'importe quoi pour son ami, même, si cela lui revenait à se briser le cœur. **

**Donc Rasengan, s'éloigna de son ami petit à petit. Peut-être un peu trop car Rasengan était en manque de lui. Et au fils du temps, il se rendit compte qu'il ne ressentait pas que de l'amitié, peut-être son « obsession » était de l'amour. **

**Oui, Rasengan était amoureux de son ancien ami. **

**Mais le voir heureux sans lui, le voir avec d'autres personnes, lui fit du mal car, Rasengan, lui, n'arrivait pas à trouver une autre personne, avec laquelle, il pourrait racontait toute sa vie, ses délires. Mais comme, Rasengan dans tout cela, n'avait pas l'impression qu'il manquait à son ami alors celui-ci finit par arrêter de lui manquer ... Rasengan finit par tourner la page de cette « amitié ».**

**Jusqu'au jour, où il se retrouva seul, sur le toit, comme d'habitude depuis la fameuse dispute, deux ans auparavant. Il vit cette jeune fille s'approchait de lui. Et elle lui parla, et il ne sut pas trop pourquoi, il ne la rejeta pas, peut-être cette lassitude de la solitude. Surement.**

**Peut m'importe car ils finirent par devenir amis et un jour la jeune fille l'embrassa. Brisant pour de bon cette ancienne amitié car Rasengan répondit à ce baiser. Pensant que son amour et son amitié étaient de l'histoire ancienne … **

**Oui, bah, Rasengan pensait mal … **

**Il déménagea partit loin de son ancien ami, avec la jeune fille qui l'aimait comme personne ne lui avait montré. Il n'était pas heureux mais c'était assez proche du bonheur ce qu'il ressentait. Rasengan pensait même faire sa vie avec cette fille, jusqu'au jour où il reçu une lettre. **

**Une lettre de son ancien ami, celui-ci lui disait toutes ces belles choses, choses qu'il aurait préféré entendre avant, choses qui était trop tard, non ? **

**Rasengan pensait que c'était trop tard, mais après avoir lu la lettre trois ou quatre fois comme un condamné à mort qui recevait sa dernière lettre de sa famille, il se rendit compte que ses sentiments n'étaient pas du passée. Oui, je me rendis compte que mes sentiments sont encore bien réels. Trop réels même.**

**Et maintenant que va-t-on faire ?**

**Oui, tout change. Mais aurais-je la force de quitter mon pseudo bonheur pour un futur tellement trouble, incertain ? C'est comme me faire sauter dans le grand bain en sachant que je ne sais pas nager. C'est trop dangereux … J'ai peur également. J'ai peur de me noyer.**

**Je ferrais le grand saut qu'à une seule condition.**

**Une seule et unique : c'est que tu me rattrapes quand je sauterais .**

**PROMETS LE MOI !**

**[ ENFAITE, SI TU VOIS DES TRACES HUMIDES SUR CETTE LETTRE, NE TE MEPREND PAS C'EST QUE JE SUIS ENTRAIN DE BOIRE DE L'EAU ! ] **

_**Naruto Uzumaki**_

_**Rasengan**_


End file.
